Tu Compania
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy one-shot. House and Cuddy spend the day together. Established Relationship. Based on the song by Keith Urban. Please R&R. Rated T


3/7/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy. David Shore owns them. I don't own the song "Tu Compania" It's sung by Aussie country singer Keith Urban and written by Keith Urban and Monty Powell. The song comes from Keith's CD "Love, Pain & the whole crazy thing".

Rated T Please R&R

A/N: Established Relationship and AU.

It was an early Saturday morning and House was lying down on his bed under the covers wearing a pair of light blue stripped boxers and a white t-shirt; he rolled over and looked at the clock next to him on his night stand. It read 5:00a.m. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Reaching out from under the covers, House grabbed his ever present Vicodin bottle, opened it, shook out two white pills and dry swallowed them. He then lay back down under the covers. The blue eyed man sighed annoyingly. He was an insomniac due to the pain in his leg. It was common that he wake up at early morning hours such as these from his throbbing leg pain. He sighed once again.

House wanted to get up and go into the living room and watch TV, but he didn't want to wake the person beside him. The tired man looked at the woman beside him. It was his lover, Lisa Cuddy. He watched her sleep and she was beautiful. Cuddy wore a white camisole and a lacy black thong. Her dark hair was sprawled out onto the pillow and her breathing was slow and even, telling House was sleeping peacefully.

House sighed once again, but this time it was an 'I'm content' sigh. His mind drifted back to how they had gotten where they presently were.

They had met years ago, when they were both in med school. House was a smart ass jerk who insulted people and a person that nobody really liked. But he had a brilliant mind. Cuddy was a work a-holic and book smart woman, with lots of drive and ambition. They met one day when Cuddy was walking past a classroom on the way to her next class, when she heard yelling come from the classroom. She peered in and saw young and very good looking House arguing with a professor, the argument escalated and the professor told House to leave his classroom. House still yelling at this point, angrily stormed out of the room and straight into Cuddy.

Cuddy was soon on the ground with her papers and book bag sprawled everywhere. House didn't say anything to her; he was still seething from the argument with the professor. Cuddy was the first to speak, "I know you! You're Greg House! You're a legend!" Cuddy gushed and continued to ramble on until House stopped her. "Yeah, yeah, I know you too. Mrs. 'Know It All with Big Boobs'. We have a class together, I saw you freak out the other day in the commons area because you got a B on a paper for the class! God you're pathetic! Nice ass by the way." With that, House leered at her, gathered up his stuff and went on his way. Cuddy meanwhile didn't reply to his comment and quickly gathered her things and walked away, hoping that he wouldn't notice her beginning to cry.

After that incident, House and Cuddy didn't see each other again for many years. It wasn't until his infarction and the Stacey aftermath that they met up. Cuddy remembered House cursing her and Stacey for doing this to him. Fast-forward a few months later and Stacey was gone, House was in constant pain and he had a limp and a cane and he was looking for a job. Cuddy hired him and gave him his own department.

Over the years, they fought and argued, dealt with Tritter and House's almost jail time, House continually getting sued by patients and their families, House's unwillingness to do his clinic duty, and his general disregard for rules and ethics. House was angry at Cuddy for doing what she did and brought it up in their fights time and time again just to get a rise out of her. He loved to see her mad. To House, that was sexy, not that he'd ever admit that to her. He hated her, but they both knew the truth.

Even though they yelled and screamed at each other almost daily, it was really a form of entertainment for them. They would both deny it until the day they died, but despite their outward appearance of hating each other, they actually did respect the other. That respect over the years turned into friendship, friendship into like and like into love. Their first date had been an interesting one. House took Cuddy to a monster-truck show. House loved it, Cuddy hated it, but Cuddy secretly loved being there with him. After that, they went back to Cuddy's house and had crazy sex.

Their love relationship could be described as crazy, insane but full of love. Crazy and insane because they fought a lot, mostly about House's attitude, his lack of help around the apartment with cleaning it etc, his drinking and his obsession with monster-trucks. Every time they'd fight they'd swore that this was the end, but they'd always come back to each other and have great make up sex. It was full of love because even though didn't say "I love you" often to each other, they still loved each other very much.

They showed it through their actions, Cuddy didn't know many men who would give their own sperm to their partner so they could try to have a baby. If that's not love, Cuddy didn't know what was. Cuddy would sometimes give House a week off clinic duty if, for that week he hadn't maimed anyone, or gotten sued by a patient. Of course, it was rare that either of things didn't happen so House rarely got off from clinic duty. Overall, their love was strong and true, it had been tested in every possible way and both House and Cuddy were made stronger because of it.

House was brought out of his day dream as he looked at the clock and saw that it was about to go off. It was now 6:00a.m. House knew that Cuddy liked to get up in the morning and go running. The sun would soon be up and so would Cuddy. House grinned to himself, he couldn't stop the sun from rising, but he could wake up his lover without using the alarm clock. House reached over to Cuddy's bedside table and turned off her alarm clock and then he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth and began to touch her. His lover soon came awake and sleepily kissed him back. The two lovers spent the next 30 minutes waking each other up. Around 6:30, Cuddy got up, grabbed her clothes for jogging and her I-Pod and was soon out the door and out running. Before leaving House's apartment where Cuddy now lived, she looked at her lover, sleeping with a small smile across his face. She was happy it was Saturday; they were going to have a day of R&R.

_If I could be anywhere with anyone  
You know exactly where I'd be  
Under the covers waitin' for the sun to rise  
Your head on the pillow next to me_

Cuddy came back from her run, hot, sweaty and tired as she entered her and House's apartment. She expected to find House still sleeping and she wasn't surprised when she found him sitting in his pajamas drinking coffee, eating cereal and watching TV. Cuddy knew that it was impossible for him to sleep sometimes after he had stayed awake during the night. Cuddy knew that House wasn't a morning person by any means, so she quietly said "good morning" and kissed him on the lips. He grunted a reply and she went into the bathroom to shower.

30 minutes later Cuddy came out of the bedroom freshly showered wearing a pair of old faded blue jeans, socks, a bra and a black t-shirt that House had made her buy on their first date to the monster-truck rally show. Cuddy went to the kitchen, got a cup of coffee, a bagel with cream cheese and grabbed the newspaper that somehow managed to find itself on the counter. Cuddy knew that House had gotten it for her earlier that morning. Cuddy then went over to where her lover was sitting and sat down next to him and propped her feet up on the coffee table and proceeded to read the newspaper, drink her coffee and ate her bagel.

Cuddy knew that House would watch her out of the corner of his eye. To him, she looked beautiful and sexy in every way. Whether she was freshly showered and sitting next to him eating breakfast, or whether she was all hot and sweaty from her morning run. It didn't matter to him at all. She was especially sexy whenever she would get mad and her chest would heave up and down, and when they had just had had sex and she was looking all glowy lying there in his arms.

_Your feet propped up on that kitchen chair  
Mornin' papers scattered all around you  
Coffee brewin' on that cast-iron stove  
And the pleasure of just knowin' that you're mine_

_(Chorus)  
Well I love the way you look  
Love the way you feel  
And the way you roll your eyes at the kisses that I steal  
Love the way you stare  
When you're starin' right at me  
I just love your company, oh yes I do_

Hours later, they decided to take a walk in the park. House had showered after eating breakfast and afterward they had sat around the apartment and watched TV and talked. House was bored and Cuddy suggested they go for a walk in the park. House obliged her. They took his bike and were soon at the park, which was on the grounds of PPTH. They walked with each other, talking and laughing. It was comfortable for them both. After their walk, they sat down on the picnic tables and watched the people go by.

Later on that evening, they went to eat dinner at a local restaurant and of course House was his usual smart ass, sexual commenting self, which in turn embarrassed Cuddy to no end. But Cuddy didn't even try to change him, as annoying as he was; she loved him all the same. After dinner, they went to a movie at the local theater and promptly got kicked out by the staff because they were caught having sex in the back of the theater. Who knew the movie, "I Am Legend" was going to be so bad, and they'd have to resort to sex to keep themselves entertained?

They went back to the apartment, drank wine and whiskey, and lay together on the couch and watched movies, all while wrapped up in a blanket.

_Arm-in-arm on some spring sidewalk day  
Laughin' just because it feels so right  
Wrapped up under the blankets all cozy by the fire  
As long as you're here close enough to touch_

_(Chorus) _

_(Solo)_

Later on after the movie, they went together to their bedroom where they made love over and over. House marveled at the way his lover looked as he made love to her. There was nothing more beautiful than to see and hear Cuddy scream his name. House loved Cuddy's body; there was no doubt about that. He loved her eyes even more, the way they looked when she looked at him as she made love to him. Her eyes wee full of love and passion. The two lovers fell asleep in each others arms, content. It had been a restful day and they loved it.

_Well I love the way you look  
Love the way you smell  
And I love your pretty eyes and the lies they never tell  
Love the way you stare  
When you're starin' right at me  
And I just love your company_


End file.
